I Still Here, Forever
by zyjizhang
Summary: Jika untuk menerima cintamu berarti harus berdiri disini selamanya, baiklah, akan aku lakukan... (HunKai fanfiction)


_**I Still Here, Forever**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 **Author Note:**

Tadaaa! Ini dia HunKai _Side story_ dari _Do You Remember._ Hehehehe, aku pakek sudut pandangnya Sehun aja yah, soalnya kan dia bisa lebih objektif *bahasa apa ini?

Jujur saja, waktu ngetik ini aku bener-bener bayangin aku jadi Sehun. Dan aku janji nggak bakal pernah mau jadi Sehun yang kayak di cerita ini lagi. Demi apapun, aku nyesek sendiri. Tapi mungkin kalau kalian bacanya bakal biasa-biasa aja. Karena kan kalo cerita di ketik itu agak kurang ngefeel. Hahaha *apadah

Oke, semoga suka ya. Buat yang udah review di _Do You Remember?_ Makasih, itu bikin aku bisa nulis cerita ini.

Oke, udahan bacotnya.

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

 **SEHUN (I Still Here, Forever)**

Saat itu aku sedang berada di Amerika ketika aku mendapat teleponku yang pertama di pertengahan bulan agustus. Menjalani pendidikan sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahku bukanlah hal yang aku mau, tapi ini—seperti kata mereka—adalah takdirku. Mungkin saja memang benar. Sampai tiba saatnya telepon itu ku terima, perkataan mereka—orang tuaku—sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Kami sudah menjodohkanmu. Pulanglah musim gugur ini, kau kenal keluarga Kim?" itu perkataan ayahku. Waktu itu aku bergumam tentang sesuatu _akan ku usahakan_ dengan berat hati. Mereka pikir ini zaman apa? Masih menjodoh-jodohkan seperti itu? Tapi seperti halnya menjalani pendidikan khusus ini, mereka juga mengatakan bahwa perjodohan ini salah satu takdirku. Hebat sekali ayahku sampai memiliki seorang anak yang takdirnya selalu menguntungkan ayahku dan sama sekali merugikanku.

Termenung lama di ruangan belajarku, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke Seoul. Tak ada salahnya, pikirku. Toh juga memang sudah sejak awal aku terlanjur mengambil jalan yang sudah di tentukan ayahku.

Ternyata putra bungsu keluarga Kim adalah Kim Jongin. Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya, awal bulan September, saat berlangsungnya pertemuan dua keluarga yang akan terikat perjodohan ini. Jongin adalah seorang pemuda berambut tembaga serta berkulit agak kecoklatan. Matanya terlihat sendu saat itu, aku tak menyalahkannya. Siapa yang tak sedih mendengar dirimu di jodohkan sementara seharusnya kau bisa memilih sendiri pasanganmu? Aku dengar, dia baru saja duduk di kelas dua SMA. Kejam sekali kedua keluarga ini menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi yang mungkin baru saja Jongin bangun. Tapi, aku memperingatkan diriku, aku juga termasuk salah satu orang yang kejam itu.

"Jadi, kita di jodohkan." Ucapnya saat itu. Saat kedua orang tua kami sengaja membiarkan kami berdua saja di ruang tengah itu. Dia tak menatapku. Matanya terpengkur menatap tembok putih pucat rumahnya.

Aku tak pernah tahu, bahwa seseorang yang akan di jodohkan denganku mampu menawan hatiku bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama ini. Belum pernah selama dua puluh tahun hidupku aku menginginkan seseorang hingga demikian hebatnya.

"Ya, mulai saat ini, itulah status kita." Jawabku. Aku tahu harusnya aku tak berkata demikian. Tapi sudah terlambat, aku melihat dia berusaha menghindari tatapanku. Saat itu aku merasa egois. Betapa teganya aku mengatakan hal-hal itu tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya?

Sepanjang sisa malam itu, aku membuat rencana. Rencana untuk membuat seorang Kim Jongin jatuh cinta padaku.

..

..

..

Rencana yang aku pikirkan semalam suntuk, pupus begitu saja sore hari itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberi Jongin sedikit kejutan dengan menjemputnya kesekolah. Aku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya jauh sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Ketika tiba saatnya bel itu berdering, aku tersenyum melihat Jongin keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu. Baru saja aku hendak keluar dari mobilku, saat aku menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang menuntun sepeda. Dia membawa sepeda kesekolah?

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membuntutinya saja. Sampai Jongin dan aku tiba di suatu tempat, tempat yang belum pernah ku lihat. Tempat itu sepi dan penuh pepohonan yang daunnya berguguran—tentu saja, ini musim gugur—tanah di sekitar pohon-pohon itu tertimbun daun-daun kecolatan. Sesekali angin berhembus kencang, membuat daun-daun itu terbang. Aku suka tempat ini.

Ya, aku semula menyukai tempat ini, itu sebelum aku melihat bahwa ada orang lain disana yang tampaknya menunggu Jongin. Seorang pemuda manis, setidaknya senyumnnya manis. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam senyumannya saat dia menatap Jongin, sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku tak enak.

Jongin duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang tangannya menggenggam gitar berwarna gading. Seakan semuanya sudah di atur, atau ini semacam kebiasaan mereka berdua, di laki-laki lain mulai membenarkan posisi gitarnya dan bersiap memainkannya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin, dan Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihatnya, itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat Jongin tersenyum. Bahkan senyumannya terkesan begitu bahagia. Jongin memperhatikan dengan tekun saat laki-laki di sebelahnya mulai memetik gitar dan bernyanyi. Aku tak mendengar nyanyian itu.

Pikirku ini sudah cukup, aku memutar balik mobilku. Dan melenggang pergi dari sana dengan hati yang rasanya terlalu berantakan.

Selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan Jongin memiliki pacar. Ini akan jadi sulit. Dan tentu saja, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang salah jika aku menerima perjodohan ini.

Tapi aku mengingankan dia. Menginginkan Jongin lebih dari apapun selama hidupku.

..

..

..

Malam itu, adalah peresmian penerimaan perjodohan itu. Jongin hanya mengangguk saja saat orang tuanya bertanya apakah dia tidak keberatan. Sementara aku duduk dengan angkuh di ruang tengah keluarga Kim. Seharusnya aku tak sesombong itu, tapi rasanya susah sekali tak merasa berpuas diri karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan Jongin walaupun dengan cara securang ini.

Malam itu Jongin tampak lebih banyak beban pikiran. Dia mengajakku ke taman belakang rumahnya. Disana sama sekali tidak gelap, mengingat begitu banyaknya lampu yang menghiasi taman serta bangku kecil yang terbuat dari besi persis di tengah taman itu.

Disanalah kami duduk. Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Jongin menatapku langsung.

"Perjodohan ini akan berlangsung Sehun, yang berarti kau sudah mengikatku." Ujarnya. Aku merasakan kelegaan teramat sangat saat Jongin menyebut namaku. Itu adalah kali pertama bibirnya mengucapkan namaku dan itu merupakan kemenangan pribadi.

"Ya, setelah ini…kau tahu, kita sudah terikat." Jawabku. Jongin menatapku dengan tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyum yang aku lihat saat dia bersama si laki-laki bergitar. Itu senyuman yang lain, yang dia tunjukkan sekarang adalah senyuman sedihnya. Aku tak pernah merasa menjadi orang sebrengsek ini sepanjang hidupku.

"Kau tahu, aku baru mengenalmu. Mustahil bagiku begitu saja mempercayaimu, atau…mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Berusaha demi kedua orang tuaku." Perkataan Jongin seakan menampar wajahku. Dia menderita, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengorbankan perasaan anak sepolos dia hanya demi perasaan tak bermutumu? Seharusnya kau menentang perjodohan ini! Kau merusak rasa yang tengah tumbuh di hati pemuda polos di hadapanmu!

Kesombonganku seketika menguap. Aku sadar saat itu, aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi terlambat kalau sekarang aku membatalkan pertunangan ini sekarang. Maka aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal sekarang.

"Kau tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu. Kita…kita bisa memulai dari berteman." Ujarku tak yakin. Jongin menatapku, tapi kali ini ada sorot berterima kasih dalam matanya. Dan kemudian aku tahu, tak penting apakah dia mencintaiku atau aku bisa memilikinya, selama dia bisa menganggapku ada, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Teman ya? Aku suka idemu. Walaupun seharusnya sekarang aku memanggilmu hyung, kau terlihat...dewasa." Jongin berujar dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hanya berupa garis melengkung. Aku tersenyum kecil, aku tahu dia sebenarnya sedang tak ingin tertawa.

"Yah, kalau begitu, kau bisa menganggapku hyungmu." Timpalku dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan senyumannya?!

Aku mengutuk diriku sesering mungkin. Benar-benar menyesal membuatnya terluka, walaupun tentu saja, aku juga terluka mengetahui dia masih tak disini. Setidaknya hatinya tak disini. Siapa laki-laki itu?

..

..

..

Dua minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana aku bertandang ke rumah Jongin. Hubungan kami membaik, meskipun seperti yang aku bilang, hanya sebatas teman. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam selama dua minggu ini sehabis dia pulang sekolah. Dan dia masih menemui laki-laki yang sama. Semakin hari aku perhatikan mereka semakin dekat. Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak sekarang. Aku punya dugaan kuat bahwa mereka sudah saling menyukai, dan sama yakinnya bahwa mereka belum terikat hubungan apapun.

Aku hampir yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, hingga suatu sore yang benar-benar mengoyak hatiku.

Sore itu hampir menjelang akhir musim gugur, seperti biasa aku mengikuti Jongin. Mereka duduk disana lagi—si laki-laki tak di kenal dan Jongin—di bangku mereka yang biasa.

Aku menunggunya dengan sabar hingga pukul lima sore. Tapi ini sudah jam lima tiga puluh, dan Jongin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Aku pikir barangkali saja ini merupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka, hingga perlu waktu agak lebih lama. Pikiran menyenangkan ini seketika buyar, saat kemudian Jongin mendekati si laki-laki yang satunya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan aku punya firasat jelek tentang hal ini.

Jongin mengatakan sesuatu pada laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian segalanya berjalan cepat, aku bahkan tak sempat memalingkan wajahku. Si laki-laki itu mencium Jongin! Sialan! ku cengkram setir mobilku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Mataku memanas, entah karena terlalu marah atau terlalu sedih. Dan aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Jongin tak melawan sedikitpun saat laki-laki itu menciumnnya. Dan aku sadari, bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Kenyataan ini menyekat tenggorokanku sedemikian rupa. Aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi melihat kejadian ini.

Tepat saat aku pikir aku tak kuat lagi, si laki-laki menjauhkan dirinya. Setelahnya mereka berbicara sesuatu dan Jongin langsung pergi dari sana menaiki sepedanya. Aku tersentak kaget, karena saat itu aku melihat dengan jelas wajah Jongin. Dia menangis. Dia mengendarai sepeda itu dengan mata tertutup air matanya. Bagaimana dia berharap bisa melihat jalanan?

Dengan tergesa aku megikutinya. Jongin masih mengayuh sepedanya sekuat yang dia bisa. Perasaanku campur aduk. Cemas, marah, sakit hati. Tapi di atas segalanya, aku khawatir pada Jongin. Hingga dia tiba di jembatan tak jauh dari rumahku. Dia berhenti disana, membuang begitu saja sepedanya dan berdiri disana sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aku menghentikan mobilku dan keluar dari sana dengan hati-hati. Persisnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi saat itu aku mendekati Jongin, dan memeluknya.

Jongin tersentak kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya merah dan sembab. Dan itu mengiris hatiku lebih dari apapun. Namun kemudian, Jongin balik memelukku dengan erat dan aku dapat merasakan kedua tangannya meremas belakang kemejaku dengan kuat. Dia pasti sangat sedih, dan dia sama sekali tak terisak walaupun kini air matanya merembes membasahi bagian depan kemejaku.

"Aku…aku tak tahu, harusnya…tidak begitu Sehun. Kenapa aku ini? Sehun…aku…" kata-katanya terputus-putus dalam usahanya untuk tak membiarkan isakan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena saat inipun perasaanku kacau balau dan tenggorokanku masih tercekat. Dapat aku rasakan mataku memanas, segera saja aku menongakkan wajahku. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah, sementara seseorang yang aku kasihi sekarang juga sedang hancur. Ku tepuk-tepuk punggungnya perlahan.

"Jadi diakah orangnya?" tanyaku. Susah untuk tak membuat suaraku bergetar, tapi aku harus. Tubuh Jongin menegang dalam pelukanku. Aku yakin, dia pasti merasa bersalah sekarang. Tapi aku juga mau dia tahu, bahwa aku tak akan menghakiminya hanya karena dia menyukai orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga semuanya kesalahanku. "Siapa namanya?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tak mendesak, hanya mengatakannya dengan selembut yang aku bisa.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dia seseorang yang aku suka sejak dulu, tapi…aku baru memiliki keberanian berbicara dengannya sekarang." Katanya. Dia tak mau melepas pelukan ini. Mungkin karena dia tak ingin aku melihat sinar matanya sekarang.

"Karena perjodohan ini? Aku pasti mengacaukan hidupmu." Pengakuanku membuat Jongin melepas pelukan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sehun. Aku juga menerima perjodohan ini, aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku." Jongin menjelaskan walaupun matanya masih sesembab itu.

"Tapi…"

"Dengar Sehun, aku bilang aku akan berusaha. Dan kau sudah cukup baik dengan menawarkanku pertemanan. Aku akan berusaha. Hanya saja…" Jongin menatap langsung mataku lagi. Dan aku melihat kepasrahan disana, seperti orang yang tak perduli lagi dia hidup atau mati. "Jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku." Ujar Jongin. aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku berharap sangat banyak padanya. Tapi aku sadar, aku tak bisa lebih egois lagi dari ini.

Hatiku remuk saat itu. Daun-daun gugur itu terbang melewati kami. Angin-anginnya membelai pipiku seakan berusaha menghiburku. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa membuat ini menjadi lebih baik. Karena sejak awal semuanya sudah berantakan. Dan aku tak akan mengira bahwa aku akan sehancur ini hanya karena cintaku tak berbalas oleh dia yang baru aku kenal selama dua minggu.

Jongin pergi saat itu, meninggalkanku di jembatan sepi itu. Dan aku masih tak mengerti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

..

..

..

..

Tiga hari kemudian, Jongin datang ke rumahku. Dia tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang aku lihat selama ini. Ibu dan ayahku menyambutnya dengan antusias, mengira bahwa akhirnya ini tidak hanya menjadi perjodohan formal biasa. Dia mengira kami sudah benar-benar saling menyukai. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu betapa kedua hati anak muda di hadapannya kini berdarah-darah. Yang satu karena cinta yang tak sempat bersatu, sementara yang lain karena cinta tak berbalas. Tapi kami tersenyum, karena itulah inti perjodohan ini. Membahagiakan orang tua kami.

Awalnya ku kira Jongin datang hanya untuk mengunjungi keluargaku. Hingga kemudian apa yang di katakannya membuatku hampir meledak marah. Dia meminta tanggal perjodohan kami di percepat! Tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu.

Kedua orang tuaku menerimanya dengan sukacita, sementara aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dan segera menyeretnya kekamarku.

"Ini cara terbaik Sehun. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melakukan ini agar aku tak semakin menyesal." Kata Jongin saat aku menanyakan alasannya melakukan hal gila ini.

Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak di depan Jongin. Bagaimana dengan aku yang harus menelan kekecewaan mentah karena tunanganku masih mencintai orang lain?! Tapi tidak, tentu saja Jongin tak tahu aku mencintainya. Barangkali saja dia mengira aku menerima perjodohan ini karena terpaksa juga.

"Baiklah, terserah apapun maumu." Kataku datar. Setelahnya aku meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana.

..

..

..

Pagi itu aku termenung, dua hari setelah pembicaraan keluargaku dan Jongin. Dan kali ini undangan telah ada dalam tanganku.

Undangan berwarna kuning emas dan mewah. Huruf-huruf yang tercetak disana membuatku tersenyum getir.

 _ **OH SEHUN**_

 _ **AND**_

 _ **KIM JONGIN**_

 _ **ENGAGEMENT PARTY**_

Ini akan menjadi saat membahagiakan bagiku kalau saja keadaan yang aku hadapi lain.

Aku baru saja menaruh undangan itu di atas meja saat Jongin berjalan masuk ke ruag keluargaku. Ini sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaannya. Dia menatapku dengan senyum sedihnya, kemudian dia duduk di sampingku.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu Sehun, aku belakangan merindukan Noona-ku." Katanya. Dan aku tahu sebenarnya dia sedang memerlukan seseorang untuk bersandar. Aku membuka tanganku lebar-lebar, dan kemudian Jongin masuk kedalam pelukanku. Dia menenggelamkan dirinya di dadaku dan aku menyadari bahunya bergetar.

"Aku disini Jongin, akan tetap disini." Ujarku pelan. Jongin mengangguk mendengar ucapanku. Dan memang itulah yang akan ku lakukan sekarang. Menunggunya disini, hingga dia mampu untuk membuka hati pada orang lain.

..

..

..

Hari-hari berlalu. Jongin sudah menjadi tunaganku. Dan aku masih mencintainya. Terkadang aku masih melihatnya duduk diam sendiri dan melamun. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Jongin, ia sudah benar-benar bisa terbuka padaku. Walaupun aku ragu dia memiliki perasaan spesial padaku. Aku tak berharap banyak. Melihat dia bisa tertawa lepas padaku, itu sudah cukup. Aku sadar, ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku harapkan darinya.

 _Byun Baekhyun, hati tunanganku masih ada padamu. Apa kau mau mengembalikannya? Karena seperti yang kau lihat, dia tak bisa melupakanmu._

..

..

..

*END*

..

 **P.S:**

Nah, ceritanya bagus apa jelek? Itu tergantung selera reader sih ya wkwk, tapi semoga suka deh. Soalnya saya ini tumben ngetik cerita sependek ini tapi lama bener. Hahaha

Oh ya, aku kepikiran ide ff yang lain. Tapi bingung cast-nya siapa. Bisa kasih saran? Kan enak tuh kalo sama-sama suka baca cerita sekaligus cast-nya.

_ChanKai?

_BaekKai?

_HunKai?

_LuKai?

_KrisKai?

_ChenKai

Nah, aku terima siapa aja, asal nggak TaoKai, XiuKai, sama SooKai. Alasannya, aku lagi agak gimanaaa gitu sama Tao, dan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo _never ever be Kai's seme! They are just Kai's hyung_ kalo menurutku. Hahaha *apadah

Nah, sudah kalo gitu :D

Salam: HunKai love


End file.
